After Death
by MadNinjaSkillz
Summary: Sasori died after his fight with Chiyo and Sakura. He thought he'd be burning in hell, not waking up in a strange house only to discover he's human again. Naomi never expected to find a nude boy in the middle of the road, but that's what happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is an idea that just popped into my head and so I decided to post it and see how other people like the idea. So enjoy (or not) the story below.**

**'Thought'**

"**Speech"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:****I do not and never will own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

**After Death: Chapter 1-Death**

It was over from the moment his grandmother used his first creations to pierce his heart with blades laced in the very poison he created. Sasori could feel the effects taking place as the majority of his movements became restricted. He let out an soft sigh. He could feel the triumphant stare from the pink haired medic named Sakura and the regretful one from his grandmother.

'I'm going to die.' Sasori thought wistfully. He smirked slightly.

"I won't be able to move much longer..." Sasori began.

He twitched his right arm, the only appendage he could move without great difficulty.

"...before that I'll do something pointless for you." Sasori said while laughing mentally at their confused and slightly startled gazes. He yet again tried to move his right arm to only discover a small twitch from his index finger.

Sasori moved his gaze upon the medic-nin, who's jade green eyes bored into his cold, uncaring, gray ones.

"You wanted to know about Orochimaru didn't you?" He questioned gauging her reactions.

Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly shook her head yes, causing her pink locks to bounce with her.

"Go to Tenchii Bridge in the Grass village, at noon, ten days from now..."Sasori said.

Her intense jade eyes were focused on nothing but him., eagerly waiting for Sasori to finish. While meeting her gaze, Sasori tried to move his right index finger only to find that that too had been rendered immobile.

Sasori lower ed his gaze to the rocky floor of the cave they were in.

"I have a spy in Orochimaru's subordinates, I am supposed to meet...with him...there..." Sasori's jaw tightened as he realized he could no longer part his lips and speak. He stood there in defeat.

'Is there a heaven and hell?' He pondered.

His vision beginning to tunnel around the edges. Sasori's body swayed, coming dangerously close to falling over. Image's swarmed his mind of the countless people he slaughtered. He chuckled darkly in his head as he lost all movement to his body and went tumbling toward the cave floor.

The cave echoed the sounds of their fall as his first creations, his mother and father puppet fell on either side of him.

'If there is such a thing as heaven and hell, then surely I will find myself burning in hell." Sasori thought bitterly just as the poison reach his heart stopping its rhythmic pattern of thumps and his eye lids slid closed for the last time.

**Somewhere in another world.**

The raging storm pounded on the outside world. A lone car drove down a deserted road. The young woman at the steering wheel hummed happily along to the music coming from her radio. Her forest green eyes danced excitedly as she watched the road and the storm raging over head. The woman named Naomi drove her car around a bend as lightening flashed dangerously above. Her lips pulled up into bright smile as she caught sight of the two story house in the distance.

A stray hair swung out from the rest to hang in front of her eyes. Naomi quickly pulled a hand from the steering wheel to tuck the stray hair behind her ear. Just as she did loud 'bang' and bright flash of light caused her to squeeze her eyes shut and to jerk the steering wheel.

The car spun on the wet and slick ground, zigzagging across the lanes. Snapping her eyes open the woman nearly had a heart attack as she found her car hurtling towards a figure lying in the road. Naomi slammed on the brakes and jerked the steering wheel left. Her car came to a screeching halt mere inches to the left of the person.

Naomi stared panicky into the distance as her chest heaved up and down. Then the person in the road came flashing back in her mind. With wide eyes she released the steering wheel and yanked on the car's door handle. Stepping into the pouring rain Naomi dashed over to figure in the middle of the road.

By the time she made it over and was kneeling beside it, Naomi's clothes were soaked.

That was the least of her concerns as she gazed down at the person below. Crimson red locks were pressed against a boyish face. Naomi assessed from the looks of him he was around fifteen or sixteen. Placing a hand on his arm, Naomi quickly drew it back as she realized he was cold as ice. Worried Naomi quickly placed two fingers on the teens neck and sighed in relief when she felt a pulse. Her eyes traveled from his face down to his surprisingly bare chest and the lower, observing his body for any obvious injuries. When Naomi's eyes went lower than his chest she felt her face heat up as she realized he was completely naked. Quickly slipping her black hoodie off she tied it around his waist covering his private parts.

Naomi was close to hyperventilating for she didn't know what to do. The closest hospital was an hours drive away and she forgot her cellphone at the house. Biting her lower lip Naomi concluded he'd have to stay at her place. At least until the storm let up.

Naomi stood and slid her shaky hands under the surprisingly light boy's arms. As she began dragging him towards her car his head lolled hack to where it appeared he was looking up at her only his eyes were closed. Naomi was shocked at how pale he looked. It only lead her to wondering how long he'd been laying in the nude in the middle of a storm.

Having reached her car Naomi carefully set him back on the ground so she could open the back seat. Lifting him up again she half dragged, half threw him in the back of car and slammed the door shut. Sliding into her front seat Naomi rested her head against the steering wheel.

Taking a few deep breaths she lifted her head and raised a shaky hand to the key in the ignition. Turning the key, the car roared to life and Naomi began her hopefully uneventful ride back home.

_**END/CHAPTER1-DEATH**_

**Well that's it for now I hoped you liked it and if you did I'd greatly appreciate a lovely review telling me so! If you didn't like it or saw some mistakes (like OOCness, misspelled words, ect.) then also leave a review stating why you didn't like it or what mistake you saw.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm Sorry I haven't updated in forever but things have just been hard for me. I've finally found some time and inspiration to start writing some again. So again sorry for the long wait but I give you chapter two!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own Naruto and its many sexy characters!**

** Chapter 2: Waking Up**

Sasori

My whole body felt as if it was falling. My stomach doing flips as several different colored lights zoomed by my head. I felt extremely dizzy as the colors changed from reds, to blues, to greens, and so on.

Then my body felt as if it was being shoved through a very thin pipe. My sides screaming as they were squeezed in on all sides, and then it was gone. I felt nothing except the cool ground below me and before I knew it I felt wet splashes on my face.

I was suddenly staring up at a cloudy sky and rain was pouring all around me. I felt exhausted, but I couldn't help but wonder 'How had I gotten here?' 'Had someone moved me?' 'Why was I feeling these damned emotions?' My eyes began to close, but before they did lights lit up my face and a horrible screeching was heard echoing in my head as I closed my eyes.

I was in pain. That much was obvious, but along with that emotion I was being assaulted by many other feelings that I had not felt in so long that they had become nothing but a bitter memory for me, but all this emotion was too much, too overwhelming! I felt as if my stomach was trying to rip it's self apart, my body felt as if I had been ran over by oxen, and that awful pressure in my groin!

Even with this overbearing pain I would not make a sound. I would not give whatever demon ruled this hell the pleasure of hearing me screa... A small almost inaudible groan escaped echoing around in this immense darkness. I cursed myself in every language I knew before my thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

It was soft and I couldn't make out the words, but the voice was very obviously female. This new discovery made everything worse. I felt the burning sting of the emotion I believed to be humiliation. The lord of hell was a she-demon and that meant that I was being held and tortured by a mere female!

Utter rage coursed through me! How could this be? I had never let a woman get the better of me before and even in the depths of hell I would not stand this humiliation. So I focused my mind on my chakra hoping to find the I still had it, and to my astonishment I did, but also I found that it was more or less useless. For it seemed all those years I spent honing and developing my chakra had disappeared.

Each time I tried to use my chakra I'd only manage to get tingles before that to disappeared. My body was exhausted and I felt the back of my mind being tugged by the temptation of sleep, but before I knew it I was consumed by dreams.

In my dreams a woman was humming and two little blonde birds flew around her chirping a word, or was it a name? ,

"Naomi".

They chirped it over and over till I found my hands were fisting a soft fabric. Their sapphire eyes glinted playful as they soared over the woman.

As I tried to focus on her my vision got fuzzy and suddenly my body felt as if it was on fire, but yet on the inside I felt like I was drowning under water! Without knowing what I was doing I thrashed my arms and legs around grasping for anything or anyone.

Something grabbed onto my arms, trying to pin them down. I thrashed and thrashed until a heavy weight seemed to be on my chest. I found it hard to breathe and with one more big breathe I...

My eyes flew open as I awoke from my dream the bright lights temporarily blinding me. As my surroundings came into focus I found myself nose to nose with the owner of a pair of huge forest green eyes. The woman was stretched across my stomach putting pressure on my diaphragm and making it hard to breathe. Her hands were clutching my arms to the bed and she looked rather spooked. We both stayed silent just looking at each other in bewilderment. My breathe coming in rugged puffs in her face causing her to occasionally blink, and finally I broke the silence.

"Who the hell are you?"

Naomi

I didn't know what to do. It had been three days since I had found this mysterious boy and I had yet to take him to a hospital, But each time I picked up the phone I just got a horrible feeling in my gut. Like taking him to the hospital was a bad idea. The feeling just reminded me so much of that night that...

I shook my head of that thought it was better if I didn't think about it. I was just going to listen to my instinct and hope that things turn out well. I nodded my head to myself in approval and then felt kinda silly for nodding to myself.

"ugh"

I jumped, and turned to look at the boy sleeping in my guest bed. His crimson locks were sprawled across his pillow and his face was contorted in pain. The pained look quickly vanished into a carefully managed blank look. I wondered what had happened to him that required such a defense as hiding all emotion.

"What happened to you?" I thought out loud.

The answering silence was expected and just as I was going to check his temperature the door to the room came bursting open. Rushing in was a very hyper six year old and trailing behind him was his twin sister.

"Naomi, Naomi!" He chanted as he started walking circles around me.

"What do you want Danny?" I sighed.

He stopped his little march around me and started rubbing his stomach while pouting.

"We hungry!" Danny exclaimed while making puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes at him and pointed towards the door.

"Out, take Abbey and go wait in the kitchen I'll be down to fix you guys something in a sec ok?"

"YAY!" he cheered before grabbing Abbey's hand and rushing out the door.

I laughed to myself for a second before my thoughts returned to our unexpected guest. What was I going to do about him and why was he left naked in the middle of the road. He hadn't awakened yet and for all I know he could be in a coma. I chewed on my lip absently while I was thinking.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a rush of movement and before I could do anything, I watched one of my lamps shatter on the floor. The mystery guest was thrashing about in the bed his arms and legs going every direction. I panicked and rushed towards him. Trying to grab his arms, I managed to get a foot planted in my stomach. Falling on the floor I winced at the pain, while rubbing my stomach. Knowing my luck I would have a bruise in the morning.

Standing up with new found determination, I slowly approached the bed. I watched his face as he thrashed, wondering if this was one of the few moments he ever showed emotion. He looked so panicked and, dare I say, scared. What kind of things from the past haunted a person like this? Shaking these thoughts that I had no answer for from my head, I quickly tried to get back to the task at hand.

I stood by the side of the bed and as he swung his foot towards me I grabbed it, and tackled it to the bed. One foot pinned beneath me I slowly grabbed for his other foot, grabbing it, I maneuvered it under me. Shifting my weight onto his legs I focused my attention on his flailing arms, which to my surprise, were rushing towards head.

One fist to the head and five curses later, I had his arms pinned to the bed. Smiling to myself, I realized that for once all the times I had to wrestle Danny into bed were actually useful.

After my inner gloating I realized how close I was to him. I was straddling his waist, we were nose to nose, and a few more centimeters and are lips would be...

I shook my head disgusted with myself. This kid was fifteen or sixteen and I was like twenty-one, I also was no cougar. But I had to admit the kid was good looking. With a narrow face and smooth pale skin. Lips that weren't too big or too small and eyelashes any girl would be jealous of, also big startling metal grey eyes that...wait eyes? My eyes widened as I realized that the boy who had been asleep for three days had finally woke up and was sending a rather annoyed look my way.

"Who the hell are you?" He deadpanned.

My face heated up as I realized the position we were in and what he was probley thinking.

" Well...um...you see..." I began as I put more space between our faces. "Well to begin I'm the person who found you n-naked in the middle of the road." I stated while giving him a weak smile. 'Joy, now how to explain this on.'

**end/ch.2-Waking Up**

_**I hope u liked this chapter! I spent all my breaks at work today writing it, so you sure as hell better like it! Also constructive criticism is most appreciated and reviews make my world go round! So review!**_


End file.
